Media luna a luna llena
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Katsuki vive aislado en el bosque por causas más allá de su control, y debe ir en búsqueda de una explicación para su anormal comportamiento [KatsuDeku-AU/Hada!IzukuxHombrelobo!Katsuki].


**Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo los uso con ánimo de entretención.**

**.**

**Media luna a Luna llena**

**.**

**.**

Una vez que el tiempo transcurría, que las mañanas se volvían interesantes y las tardes largamente diversificadas, vivir en el bosque no era tan indeseable.

Katsuki había comenzado a adaptarse al ritmo lento en que los árboles, las criaturas de los lagos, los ríos y de los estanques vivían sus vidas, poco después de instalarse allí. Porque en el bosque nada se hacía apresuradamente. Todo tenía su tiempo, desde el crecimiento de la flora y la fauna, hasta el deceso de la vida como la conocían los mortales. Katsuki también tenía sus tiempos, por supuesto: mañanas para explorar, tardes para recolectar, cultivar y cazar.

Las noches, sin embargo, eran las únicas con un ciclo inalterable, algo que ni con mil maldiciones él podría imaginar cambiar.

Ser un hombre lobo fue lo que le obligó a instalarse entre arboles míticos y criaturas misteriosas en primer lugar. Sus transformaciones indeseadas venían con la luna llena, sin excepciones; pero a pesar de que olvidaba todo lo hecho en su forma de lobo a la mañana siguiente, había algo, una especie de llamado a su alrededor_,_ que le aseguraba que no había perturbado la vida silvestre tanto como se esperaba de una criatura_ semi-humana _como era él.

Aquel llamado siempre perduraba en su mente más de cinco noches tras su transformación, hasta que por fin se atrevió a dar un paso decisivo y dejarse llevar por él sin importar a dónde lo llevaría.

No se habría esperado jamás hallando un claro oculto en medio del bosque. No porque no existieran, sino porque había una serie de reglas que aseguraban que nadie más que una criatura del bosque, nacida entre sus árboles o habiendo sido concebido por la gracia de alguna de sus deidades, podrían encontrar las entradas secretas. Sin embargo, frente a todo pronóstico, había logrado darse de frente con uno de ellos.

Y era hermoso.

En las orillas, crecían múltiples grupos de flores, de diferentes tipos, tamaños y colores. La mayoría de ellas parecían estar decaídas, encogiéndose para esconderse de la luz del sol. Y más allá de estas, largas líneas de sauces frondosos, con largas ramas cayendo hasta posarse sobre el agua, cantaban en susurros alrededor del agua, formando un ancho círculo de protección. De no haber estado siguiendo una señal, Katsuki estaba seguro de que se habría perdido.

Tras contemplarlo todo con asombro inevitable y sin estar demasiado seguro sobre qué hacer a continuación, Katsuki decidió sentarse sobre la hierba, cuidando no aplastar ninguna de las flores inclinadas y se dispuso a esperar.

La llegada de la noche le trajo una de las vistas más impresionantes que había visto, trayendo consigo un recuerdo, muy, muy lejano, de un lugar similar que había explorado de la mano de sus padres.

Si su memoria no andaba mal, ellos le habían dicho entre susurros, que las flores guardaban un tipo especial de vida y de magia. Vida que venía de la luz tenue reflejada por la luna sobre el agua y una magia especialmente pura, capaz de curar el alma y el corazón de cualquier tipo de criatura.

Y ahora podía verlo.

Poco a poco, las flores inclinadas comenzaron a erguirse. Un alzamiento suave, casi danzante, para ver de frente a la cara a la luna. Entonces, cuando sus largos pétalos blanquecinos, y en otros casos, casi azulados, Katsuki perdió el aliento ante el espectáculo de luces saliendo de sus refugios florales.

Eran hadas, brillando y saltando al aire, como si rebotaran en las aguas calmadas antes de volver a encaminarse hacia el cielo. Un suave murmullo continuado y el leve tintineo de campanas parecían arrullarlo con ternura.

Decidido a no verse ensimismado por un estúpido encanto de la naturaleza, Katsuki se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más a la orilla. Su pie chocó sin querer con una roca suelta sobre la tierra, arrojándola al agua, agitándola.

"_Maldición_", pensó al ver las ondas que se expandían.

Arriba, la luminosidad de las hadas comenzó a cambiar con aleatoriedad, intensificándose en unas zonas mientras que en otras se atenuaban.

Solo había silencio.

Lo que no era nada normal.

"_Maldita sea"._

Por un instante, Katsuki sintió la imperante necesidad de largarse y nunca volver, sin embargo, pocos segundos después, los murmullos y tintineos volvieron a su antiguo ritmo.

Mas aliviado de lo que quería reconocer, pues molestar al equilibrio de las criaturas del bosque podría ser muy peligroso, y malditamente _estúpido_, Katsuki apretó sus puños y resopló, pensando en lo inútil de la llamada que había estado siguiendo.

Estaba dándose media vuelta para volver de dónde había venido, cuando vio una luz solitaria acercarse hasta él en el aire. Sin entender bien el porqué, o tal vez un encanto de mierda lo impulsaba, lo que a esas alturas era muy posible, Katsuki se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y alzó la palma de su mano derecha. Fue un hada masculina quien se posó sobre ella y Katsuki, sorprendido por la calidez no tan desconocida creciente en su pecho, no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

"_Ya te atrapó un estúpido encanto, idiota_", se reprendió, pero muy en el fondo, supo que debía tratarse de otra cosa. Porque a él nunca, _jamás_ le llamaría del todo la atención este tipo de mierdas.

El hada debía medir unos quince centímetros de altura. Utilizaba un atuendo reluciente que al parecer, estaba fabricado de los mismos pétalos de las flores de donde todas las hadas habían emergido. Tenía el cabello verde y rizado, abundante para su pequeño tamaño, con unos ojos que le recordaban los prados por los cuales corría durante su niñez ya tan lejana.

Sus mejillas estaban iluminadas cálidamente mientras le sonreía y sus pies se removían, nerviosos sobre su mano, haciéndole algo de cosquillas.

Katsuki sintió el rostro caliente también por alguna razón.

"_¿Eres tú, verdad? La criatura noble y huraña que vaga por los bosques en luna llena..."_, oyó que le decía al interior de su cabeza. Su tono de voz, aunque indudablemente masculino, era suave, como el terciopelo más fino que podrías encontrar.

A Katsuki lo recorrió un escalofrío antes de asentir.

"_Si...¿Nos conocemos?"_, preguntó justo después, con la duda haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

El hada movió sus pequeñas y traslucidas alas para flotar frente a su rostro. Sus pequeñas manos tocaron sus mejillas, haciéndolas arder más que antes.

Katsuki tragó saliva y se dejó tocar.

"_No podría olvidar unos ojos que poseen la fuerza del fuego y la belleza de un atardecer". _

Katsuki hizo un sonido por lo bajo, arrastrándose por su garganta, cuando las manos del hado comenzaron a prodigarle pequeñas caricias. El conocía esas manos, ese toque, aunque no fuera capaz de recordarlo con claridad. Y fue en ese instante que supo la verdad del llamado, el venía hasta aquí, cada vez qye la luna llena estaba en el cielo.

Gracias a esto casi no causaba daño alguno, ni a sí mismo ni al bosque que lo rodeaba. Gracias a estas manos que se sentían demasiado bien.

"_Mierda_".

La pequeña risa del hado hizo eco en su mente después de que hiciera más ruiditos de satisfacción. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, resaltando entre toda la luz verde blanquecina que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Jamás dejó de tocarlo.

"_¿Vas a volver?"_, lo escuchó preguntar con un tono esperanzado.

Katsuki tragó saliva y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, también habló:

"_Volveré"._

*****************************  
Fin.  
*****************************

_**Palabras clave:**_ _trascurría, claro, volver._


End file.
